Venus
Summary Venus exists as one of the least colonized planets due to the amount of resources it takes to sustain large populations. As a protectorate of Earth, the many of its cities exist to export gases back to Earth. History First colonization was temporary and was known as the HAVOC plan, created by NASA and executed by NASA. This colony was extremely small, 50 men and women and was temporary. Colonization was successful, but there was no reason for the astronauts to stay. By 2100 certain gases were rising in demand as supply diminishes. This led to the first permanent colonization on Venus, Station I, which took many years to create it and its infrastructure. This colony had all of its necessities imported from Earth, except Water and Oxygen. No records were kept of the Colony’s size, demographics, or literacy. Eventually, more and more cities started being constructed as gas mining gained investors. Now, there are 62 cities in Venus. Station 1 and two other cities have been abandoned and demolished due to its outdated construction methods which has now been deemed unsafe. No recorded major rebellions or revolutions have happened on Venus, yet. Venus-Earth Relations Throughout Venusian history, Earth has provided Venus with many goods that they cannot produce. Earth also allows many Venusian residents more freedom than in the other colonies, this has led to many Venusians being loyalists to Earth. Generally, Earth has taken a laissez-faire approach with Venus. None of Earth's laws apply to Venus only because they are a protectorate. Although most laws are still similar. Industries The first and most stable industry on Venus is the Gas Mining industry, Earth has consistently bought rare gases from Venus that they have ran out of. Although, many of the citizens don't get any money from this industry as most of it has been mechanized. Venus is notorious for large interplanetary banks. Although limited to mostly New Vegas, tourism is big. Relaxed prostitution, liquor, and drug laws are a big pull. As well as proximity to Earth, security, and scenery. Most cities dedicate lower levels to indoor agriculture, this is limited to mostly plant crops due to limited space. Plants that thrive in acidic soils provide best yields, the Venusian government has provided funding to genetically modify more plants to withstand the naturally acidic environment of Venus. Government The Venusian Government is very similar to that of the United States government, with an Executive, Legislative, and Judicial branch. The only differences are in terms, and that there is no House of Representatives, only a Senate. Compromising of one candidate from each city in Venus. Astrobiology Only unicellular life has been found on Venus, which is thermoacidophilic Archaebacteria found on tall mountains. These bacteria are Chemotrophs. It is unknown if these have developed on Venus over time or if they are adapted from the descendant bacteria brought with travellers from the HAVOC mission. Most of these bacteria are similar, with 17 species being recorded. Although not life, Viruses have also been found in many of the same locations as the Bacteria. 23 types of bacteria have been recorded. As with Venusian bacteria, it is unkown whether or not these are native to Venus.